Kanda Yuu - the locked away memories
by kirikachan
Summary: the repetitive dream... the mysterious girl kanda meets during his mission... is there any connections between these two?


** -Man Fan-Fiction**

**-The Memories That Were Locked Away-**

-CHAPTER 1-

"Yuu, why? Why didn't you save me? Yuu—".

"Aah!", Kanda wakes up with a sweaty forehead and tear trails proved that tears have been running down his face. "That dream… again." He sighs while rubbing his eyes with both of his hands.

Kanda has been having this dream rather often lately. Every single time he finds himself looking down a cliff where he finds Izumi hanging by the steep edge, and while she's stretching her hand as far as she could, she begs, "Yuu! Help me!" and then she falls down the cliff. The next thing Kanda sees is Izumi's ghost in a blood stained dress, suspending in mid air, and with a sorrowful face she asks Kanda "Yuu, why?! Why didn't you save me? Why?! Yuu—" and so the dream ends.

It was still early in the morning and the first rays sunlight poured into the dark and cold room through its only small window. After he had a long stretch and cleaned up himself, his day begins ... with soba, again. "The usual." She says to Jeryy. As he was about to sit down at a little table at the far end of the dinning hall so that he can eat his breakfast in peace, a loud and cheerful voice shouts form behind – Lavi. "Yuu, mornin'! Soba again? Haha, you really don't get bored do you?"

And as Kanda was to retort back, he finds a piece of paper waving in front of his face. "It's Komui. He wants you in his office after breakfast.." says Lavi with a innocent smile on his face. "… Oi. You Baka Usagi. If it is your wish to get my Mugen slicing through your guts, then I shall help you fulfil your wish. You really have some guts don't ya? Calling me by THAT name.." and he begins to unsheathe Mugen with a deadly aura around him. "W-w-wait! You can't be serious right?! K-k-komui! I think he's got some work for you…. Er….." he waves the notice at Kanda.

"Hmph. You won't get away so easily next time." And so he snatches the letter from Lavi's hand. "Thank god, I'm saved…" sighs Lavi.

As Kanda walks through the grey corridors in the order, he quickly scans the hand-written notice and finds some coffee stains on the paper. "That stupid idiot has been having too much coffee…" and so he arrives at Komui's office – in a chaotic state as always.

- CHAPTER 2 –

"Ah… Kanda-kun! There you are!" greets Komui cheerfully.

"Geez…another cheerful idiot. How can they be so noisy all the time?" says Kanda in his mind with an annoyed expression (normal expression for him) on his face. "what is it you want?", he plops onto the sofa in the midst of the mess, "a new mission? If not then I'm leaving. Don't want to waste my time near a sister-complex."

"Aww…. Kanda-kun is so cold as always.", says Komui with a sad face, and in a second, his tone of voice changes to a rather serious and yet hysterical tone " and Kanda-kun… MY LOVE FOR MY CUTE LENALEE IS NOT TO BE CALLED SISTER COMPLEX! Anyway," back to the normal tone, " yes, we have found another strange phenomena in a village in Germany called Ansbach, so we suspect it is innocence. The finders have spotted several akumas near the area so it seems affirmative."

"Tch. Fine. I'm off then."

"I'm counting on you then, have a safe trip!" and so, Komui waves goodbye to Kanda.

On the way to Ansbach, Kanda falls asleep on the train… "Yuu… Yuu… help me…. Kanda!— Mr. Kanda!"

"Hn… Izumi? Eh? Who are you?, asks Kanda suspiciously, he's still a little sleepy but he puts his hand on Mugen's hilt… just in case.

"Erm… I j-just wanted to inform you that this is the last stop of the train. W-we're in Ansbach.", says the ticket man, his voice was shaking as he was slightly worried as Kanda's hand was on the hilt of a sword.

As Kanda gets his full senses back from his nap, he gets up and leaves the train, nodding at the ticket man, before he leaves the train and heads towards the village.

Ansbach is a village by the German coastline and the only way to get there is by a path by the coastline. On his way to the village, he spotted a girl grieving over a dead body while whispering very quietly. He felt a strange aura emitted by the girl's direction but couldn't quite put his finger on it, so he let it go. It's not like he was going to interfere or anything. When he arrived in the village, the finders gathered around Kanda to fill him up with the information of the current situation. "… well, the main phenomena are the constant failure in crops and the tree in front of the church – it grew too much in such a short period of time. Oh, there is another thing that causes worries – lots of dead bodies have been found lately, but the strangest thing is, they are all drained of blood. Not even a drop left."

"So I came all the way here to deal with a tree that grew idiotically massive and a bunch of dead bodies…." sighed Kanda. " Hnn. I'll deal with this quickly and go back. If you get in my way then don't be surprised if you get cut in half, you hear me?" he shot an annoyed stare at the finders and leaves.

Five days have passed but nothing has happened. Everything was quiet, apart from the appearance of one or two level 1 akumas, the village was back to its repetitive routine. People wake up, some head toward the fields and try to save the damaged crops and some to their shops in the centre of the village. "This is so quiet that it makes me irritated. And when I know that there is definitely something wrong out there…"

The sixth day was also following its normal routine, but not until the night settled in. the bell from the church's tower began to ring and soon the villagers came out of their houses and their faces spelt fear. Some were saying " It's here! It came again!", or " The lord must dislike us a lot…. To let the evil walk among us." Suddenly, a woman shouts "Oh mein Got! That is Hilda's daughter!" and another woman rushed to a girl laying on the ground with the colour of death on her skin. "Nooo! My little girl! My poor little girl! Why did this happen to us?" and so, cries of fear, grief and frustration reigned the village. Kanda was observing the scene – he was searching for the culprit, but in a small corner of his heart he was happy "So you finally decided to show yourself… Hmph!" His eyes scan the crowd and he spots a girl acting suspiciously by the tree by the church. Another cry of fear – "S-s-she must be the Devil's daughter! Red eyes! And she is bathed in blood!".

Chapter 3 -

"Found ya!" says Kanda rushing toward the girl with Mugen out already. He probably realized that it was the villager's blood that was on her dress but he couldn't do anything about it anyway. . Just as he was to strike her, a mountain of level 2 akumas gather around her and the holy tree. On top of one of an akuma, the Noah of lust – Lullubel was standing there. "Inhale them all. They aren't important." Orders Lullubel and jumps off the akuma and lands near the tree. Kanda noticed that Lullubel was up to something but he couldn't interfere as he was being attacked by a bunch of akumas. Even though Kanda is an expert in swordsmanship, when one is being attacked by an army of level 2 akumas, it becomes quite difficult to unleash one's true power. Soon, Kanda found himself unable to attack but only defending himself from each attack. "Tch. You're in my way! Ichigen – Kaichou!" he wipes out half of the akumas and heads toward Lullubel. There was a loud crack near the tree. It was cracked open by the mysterious girl. The next thing that Kanda notices is the innocence in Lullubel's hands – ready to crush it into pieces. "That's not something that a Noah should be holding moreover, I'm to take that back with me."

"Take this back with you? Ha! Are you still dreaming your dream from last night? This piece of innocence is to be destroyed." says Lullubel. "By the way, even though you're pretty good with a sword, your observation skills are rather poor aren't they?" smirks Lullubel. "Do you really not recognise this girl? Doesn't she look familiar to you at all?" the Noah picks the girl up by her chin, showing her face to Kanda.

"Yuu—" Izumi's voice suddenly echoed in Kanda's mind. "!" Kanda was surprised.

""Haha! It seems that you do actually recognise her after all then, but sadly for you, she is our new toy now. Our new puppet." Said Lullubel with a smirk on her face. "She is just the same as the other one. The second exorcist that offered himself to the earl, the exorcist who became an akuma in order to live longer. What was his name? Ah, yes, Alma Karma it was."

Kanda's expression changed as soon as Alma's name was mentioned. "You bitch! Don't say his name with your filthy mouth, you low-life!" Kanda attacks Lullubel with a full power blow.

" A mere exorcist isn't going to defeat an Noah, even if you are a second exorcist. In the end, both of you were just tools to the order."

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Kanda. "You filthy bastards were the ones that killed him. Just because you and the order got into a god damn war, doesn't mean that you can mess with people that have nothing to do with it! If there wasn't a war then that fucking filthy project wouldn't be done and so Alma…. Alma wouldn't have to die like this!" for the first time, Kanda spoke his mind out about the order, about the war, about how he felt about the second exorcist. "You are going to pay for what you did, and it will be today."

"You don't learn do you, human? I told you that your piece of rusted metal isn't going to cut me." Sighed Lullubel. "I really should be crushing this thing… holding this hateful shard makes even me fell in disgust… but, it looks like fun, toying you around with this innocence…." The Noah's eyes danced with evil mischief.

"Che. You're gonna be dead before you can even make your next move. Noah."

"Hmm? Very brave… or stupid should I say?"

"Tch… It didn't even touch her." says Kanda to himself. "Taboo. Third Illusion.",

"Hmph, this will stop you. I don't need that girl anymore." Lullubel fires an attack towards Izumi.

Just before it hit Izumi, Kanda appears before her and takes the blow for her as it was already too late to counter the attack. "Gugh!" and blood is splashed onto the ground and some got on Izumi's face. "Izumi…" mumbles Kanda, breathless. By using mugen for too long, his regenerating powers were weaker than usual.

"Yuu… are you Kanda Yuu?" asks Izumi. "You're Yuu right?" kneeling next to Kanda.

"Yeah, it's me. You finally got your senses back." He touches her cheek with his hand and some blood gets wiped on the girl's face.

"I-I'm sorry…. I'm sorry it turned out like this." She touches Kanda's hand that was still on her cheek. She glances at Lullubel. "Noah… it was you right?"

"I seems like Road's spell got broken..." Lullubel crosses her arms across her chest.

"…kill you."

Izumi takes a deep breath and started to murmur and enchantment " oh lord, lend me your power to cleanse the evil, for I offer you my loyalty. Evil being, I condemn thee." And her hands shined bright yellow lighted blades. "I'm giving this all that I have, so let's hope that this works." she prays in her heart, and so, Lullubel and Izumi engage in a fight.

Kanda could only watch the fight from the ground, there wasn't anything that he could do. "The seal isn't as effective as before… how troublesome…" he looks up at the fight…"Izumi…. It is Izumi, there isn't a doubt about it but, what is she doing here? She was dead already, at that day…." Kanda rests his forehead on his hand.

Up in the air, the fight was getting fierce and Izumi was having the upper side of the fight. "Noah, this is going to finish you off." Says Izumi.

"Ugh! This can't be happening! Huffs Lullubel. Just before Izumi was to deliver the fatal blow, Road Camelot's door opens before the two.

"Good evening to you both. Oya, oya… it seems that I am disturbing something interesting here…but I have to take this kitty back to the Sennen-ko. Family dinner time~" sings Road.

"Is it already this late? But at least we should finish this puppet off." Lullubel raises her claws.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you…" Road glances at Izumi "Nah, don't worry about her. She won't be able to do much more… Her time is up anyway."

"! She saw through my time limit!" Road saw right through Izumi's powers which were of very short term as she was meant to be dead already, it came from the last "life energy" that she had.

"Let's go, don't make the earl wait." Said Road and with that, the two Noah disappeared into the gate.


End file.
